Por siempre y para siempre, mi eterno amor
by Aiyume
Summary: El ciclo de la vida es lo que es... Y Shaoran deberá entenderlo.
1. Chapter 1

\- Sabes que siempre te amaré, ¿Lo sabes? – Dijo en un susurro apenas audible, mientras las lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas.

Afuera, el cálido sol después de tantos días de lluvia marcaba su presencia acariciando las hojas que el viento arrastraba sin rumbo, como borrando las sombras, apaciguando los dolores y cerrando las heridas…

Para cualquier persona la salida del sol después de la tormenta habría significado algo bueno, pero para Shaoran el sol no era más que un presagio de despedida. Era como si su querida Sakura, quien yacía ahora pálida entre las sabanas, y ese conjunto de sondas y tubos que la mantenían con vida, le quisiera dar una pequeña alegría, un momento de calidez antes de la partida, esa partida que Shaoran se negaba a darle.

\- No sé qué voy a hacer sin ti mi adorada Sakura. Soy un hombre viejo, y sin ti ya no me quedan razones, y sé que dirías que está la familia, que debo ser fuerte, pero la fuerte siempre fuiste tú, yo sólo era guiado por ti… - Dejó suavemente la mano de su amada en la camilla y comenzó a acariciar las finas hebras color dorado blanquecino en su cabeza, permitiendo que las lágrimas continuaran con su paso - ¿Recuerdas cuando estuvimos aquí la primera vez, en una sala muy cerca? ¿Recuerdas la alegría que sentíamos mientras admirábamos a nuestra pequeña y dulce Nadeshko? …Ay mi Sakura, yo lo recuerdo como si fuera ayer… Son tantos los momentos bellos que compartimos en este hospital, tantos, que no logro hacer calzar esta escena con las demás.

No quiero dejarte partir amor. No quiero. No puedo... Dejarte partir, es dejar una parte de mí mismo… Mi querida Sakura, si tan sólo pudiera cambiar mi vida por la tuya, si este maldito cáncer me hubiera elegido a mí y no a ti. No sabes lo que daría por verte en la cocina con ese delantal con vuelos que te regaló Tomoyo cuando eran un par de veinteañeras, pero que tú cuidaste como tesoro y que arréglate cada vez que lo necesitó… Que no daría por verte sonreír en la ventana, agradeciendo un día más, haciéndome ver lo lindo de la lluvia, del sol, de la niebla, de la vida…

Shaoran sacó lentamente un pañuelo de tela de su bolsillo y comenzó a secarse las lágrimas a paso cansino, cuando aceptó que no podría secarlas del todo, entonces se inclinó lo más suave que su vieja espalda le permitió, corrió la mascarilla de oxígeno apenas un poco y besó a su amada Sakura en la comisura izquierda de sus labios, y volvió a su posición, ahora sollozando aún más fuerte, tratando de detener el sonido con sus manos…

La miró una vez más, y le pareció tan viva, si hasta sus mejillas parecían más rosas… Entonces se dijo que no podía más con esa tortura, que tenía que salir de allí cuanto antes, porque eso no era más que una pesadilla de la cual quería, debía, despertar pronto… Y entonces sucedió lo imposible.

Sakura abrió lentamente sus pesados parpados y pestañeó, primero una, luego dos y luego tres veces…

Shaoran se acercó lento, sintiendo cómo algo se terminaba de romper dentro de sí. Lo entendió al momento que la vio con un poco más de color, pero él no quería eso, no quería la despedida. Entonces suavemente dijo:

\- ¿Por qué no podemos vivir en este instante eternamente Sakura?

Ella cerró sus parpados de forma prolongada y con un ligero y apenas perceptible movimiento de cabeza negó.

\- No, no te vayas por favor, no me dejes. O mejor aún amor, llévame contigo, te lo ruego - susurraba Shaoran ahora al lado de la cama con una de las manos de Sakura entre las suyas.

Ella, con una mueca de profundo dolor, levantó su brazo hasta alcanzar la mascarilla y correrla lo suficiente.

\- Mi preciado… Shaoran – habló en en un hilo de dulce voz – Debes prom… meterme… que vas a seguir, vas a… fuerte… ser… - Shaoran acariciaba su rostro sin poder contener los fuertes sollozos – Sólo aceptaré… que vengas a mi lado cuando… tenga… que ser. Además, serás bisabuelo… pronto… - Shaoran creyó que la pobre deliraba – Así es amor, así es… ella sólo…lo mantiene oculto, pero… a la vieja Sakura… nada se le escapa… prométeme… que las vas a cuidar…

\- Yo… Amor… No me hagas esto - Sakura sólo le dio una de sus miradas de reproche con amor, que no por estar enferma dejaban de cumplir su tarea – Esta bien… está bien mi amor, lo prometo, pero no me pidas que sea feliz.

\- Eso… vendrá con el tiempo mi querido… lo sé… ella será un encanto… te… cautivará… Si tan sólo yo… hubiera… tenido más tiempo… Me habría gustado… verte… con ella… en brazos – Algo cercano a una sonrisa surgió de su rostro – Dile a todos… que los amo Shaoran… yo… yo estaré bien… Touya me va a… cuidar como en los… viejos tiempos.

\- Sakura… Te amo Sakura, Te amo y siempre te amaré… No lo olvides amor.

\- Nunca… Yo te… amo Shaoran… Mi eterno gruñón…amor.

\- Lo sé amor, lo sé - le dijo sonriendo entre las lágrimas.

Y Entonces, con un dulce beso en sus labios, y en cada uno de sus ojos, resignado y más tranquilo, la vio partir…

* * *

 **Un regalito para todas las que me han escrito o me han dado a follow, me animan a seguir escribiendo, o simplemente me animan el día jiji En unas horas defiendo mi proyecto de Tesis así que pronto tendré más tiempo y podré escribir cosas nuevas o continuar lo que he dejado en camino.**

 **Gracias por leerme!**

 **De todo corazón les agradezco también cuando dejan reviews :***

 **Abrazos y buenas vibras!**

 _ **Demás está decir que sólo la historia me pertenece, los personajes son propiedad de las CLAMP así como lo relacionado a CCS.**_


	2. Chapter 2

\- ¡Shaoran! ¡Ey! Vamos, que necesito ayuda aquí…

Shaoran, amor… despier…

Sakura quedó paralizada por un segundo, pero después su mirada se volvió suave y comprensiva. Rodeó la cama hasta llegar al otro lado, se sentó en el suelo y acariciando el cabello de Shaoran, quien tenía no sólo el rostro mojado en lágrimas, sino que también gran parte de la almohada, comenzó a cantar esa dulce y suave melodía que lograba calmar a Shaoran hasta en el peor de sus momentos…

Como por arte de magia Shaoran abrió los ojos, sólo para volver a cerrarlos de golpe.

\- Ey, amor… ¿Qué sucede? – añadió Sakura acariciando el cabello de Shaoran.

Al abrir los ojos nuevamente, Shaoran retrocedió asustado, y luego de dos segundos se abalanzó como un loco sobre Sakura.

\- ¡Ey, ey! Con cuidado que mi panza no es de adorno, vas a aplastar al bebé…

\- La bebé – Corrigió Shaoran sonriendo con el rostro aún mojado.

\- Bueno señor adivino, me tendrá que contar primero que clase de sueño tenías, por que vaya que estaba feo al parecer…

Sin levantarse del todo, Shaoran acarició la cara de Sakura y luego su abultada panza.

\- No era feo amor, sólo tenía miedo y… sólo… bueno… en realidad era bello. Triste, pero bello... Si puedo estar hasta el final de mis días, o de los tuyos, contigo amor, eso sería algo maravilloso, aunque produzca tristeza... ¿Sabes? Me siento realmente afortunado de estar a tu lado, y al lado de esta pequeña – añadió torciéndose para bezar la panza de Sakura, en donde se quedó acurrucado.

\- Eres tan…

\- ¿Gruñon? – Dijo Shaoran haciendo mirando hacia Sakura con cara de cachorrito.

\- Sí, sí, eso también… Te amo ¿Lo sabes?

\- Si mi vida, lo sé…

Se levantaron del suelo, o más bien Shaoran levantó a ambos.

\- ¿Estás seguro que estás bien Shaoran? – Agregó en tono de reproche.

\- Lo estoy Sakura – añadió a modo de burla copiando el tono de ella - Aunque estaría mejor si te hicieras un chequeo completo cada día del año por todos los años que vienen… – añadió esto último por lo bajo mientras la abrazaba.

\- ¿Dijiste algo más amor?

\- Nada mi vida, nada… sólo el destino dirá… pero yo estaré ahí amor, contigo - contestó, a una confundida Sakura.

\- Ooookay… - Sakura hizo una pausa mientras Shaoran aún la abrazaba fuertemente- Pasando a otro tema… ¿Pensaste en cómo llamaremos al bebé?

\- Nadeshko – dijo repartiendo pequeños besos en el cuello de su princesa.

\- Ey, ey, espera un segundo – agregó intentando zafase del agarre- ¿pero y si es niño?

\- Va a ser niña Sakura, eso te lo aseguro… Y ahora, si me lo permites, continuemos con lo nuestro…

\- Si serás Shao… - no pudo terminar la frase gracias al beso de su amado.

\- Te amo Sakura.

\- Y yo a ti mi preciado Shaoran.

* * *

 **Je, Apuesto a que me querían golpear ya...**

 **El ciclo de la vida es duro, pero hay que entenderlo, ya que sólo así se puede apreciar y disfrutar cada segundo, cada instante.**

 **La mejor de las vibras para todos!**

 **Deseenme** **suerte y éxito en mi defensa :D**

 **Recuerden dejar review ;)**


End file.
